meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA Special
Part One 8:07:51 PM Quill: Alrighty, then. 8:10:16 PM Quill: So, when we left things off, Janis and Wynn were suffering from a condition. 8:13:48 PM Quill: They had been infected with the blood of a powerful Pit Fiend, which was slowly eroding their souls. 8:13:53 PM Quill: Which happens. 8:14:37 PM Valerian: Leni was extremely concerned! 8:16:46 PM Quill: AS we rejoin the fearless crew, Captain Vel of Utlan-Tari, the multiplanar corporation/Church of Bahamut has joined the crew of Nation as a liason, experienced voidship pilot/general expert in voidships to assist. You guys had gotten some information on the Pit Fiend whose blood you had been infected with. 8:18:37 PM Wynn: Wynn was impatiently waiting for something to hit. 8:19:45 PM Quill: There had been a few weeks of research. Nation has been docked on the Divine-Saturated Plane where Utlan-Tari's corporate headquarters was located, and you were using their resouces as well as Nation's library. Wynn is not the only one getting antsy -- Janis has also become more and more irritable. 8:20:16 PM Quill: You had gotten amulets that help protect again the influence of the Pit Fiend blood, but they have a shelf-life. 8:21:37 PM Quill: Everyone has been pitching in -- the end point of the infection that Wynn and Janis are suffering is some kind of apotheosis into demonhood, and no one wants that. 8:23:47 PM Janis: ((Or DO we?!? ((6)) )) 8:24:19 PM Quill: Well, nobody else wants that. 8:24:55 PM Quill: So it is that you're all sitting in the library one evening. 8:25:39 PM Valerian: Leni has a stack of books and is going through them one by one trying to find something helpful. 8:25:46 PM Janis: "Oh my gods! Do we have what we need? It's like we've been in this library for months!" 8:26:08 PM Wynn: Feels more like a year. (yuk yuk) 8:26:28 PM Janis: (( :) )) 8:27:20 PM Valerian: I'm doing the best I can. 8:27:52 PM Quill: Iskandar comes in with plates of cookies. As usual, his quantities for baking are always based on being adult-blue-dragon-sized. 8:28:08 PM Janis: Janis runs over to snatch one up! 8:28:32 PM Wynn: We know... it's just frustrating. 8:28:37 PM Valerian: Leni just keeps working. 8:28:40 PM Valerian: I know. I'm sorry. 8:29:01 PM Aziz: Aziz loses his appetite when nervous. Considering how things are looking, odds are good he hasn't eaten a full meal in quite some time. 8:30:16 PM Janis: "Cookies!" 8:33:55 PM Valerian: I think I've found a lead, but you're not going to like it. 8:34:07 PM Wynn: Do I have to eat Janis? 8:34:33 PM Janis: Janis moves away from Wynn. 8:34:44 PM Janis: "Why is that the first thing you think of?" 8:35:04 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Payback for the times you tried to eat someone else." 8:35:18 PM Wynn: What is it? 8:35:52 PM Valerian: No one has to eat anyone. I don't think. 8:36:04 PM Valerian: It just sounds bad, it's not actually that bad. 8:36:31 PM Valerian: It's called the Necrotic Cradle--but it's nothing to do with necromancy, really, it's just a place where the magic isn't quite balanced. 8:36:53 PM Valerian: It cured a fallen Paladin of vampirism and, er... soul grottiness. 8:37:05 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:37:44 PM Janis: "...how does that sound in any way helpful?" 8:37:51 PM Quill: If people have their 3.5 sheets and wanna roll K:Religion, can go ahead and roll it. 8:38:32 PM Wynn: ((23)) 8:38:44 PM Janis: ((19)) 8:40:29 PM Valerian: ((13.)) 8:41:30 PM Valerian: It's supposed to allow you to change yourself. 8:41:35 PM Wynn: That paladin... I think one of Tarak's books mentioned it. Some weird magic. 8:42:07 PM Janis: "So...what, we just step in a weird magic thing? That doesn't sound so bad." 8:43:17 PM Valerian: There's not a lot of information about how bad it is. 8:43:27 PM Quill: Gnarmak: It's never THAT easy, is it? 8:43:31 PM Wynn: How does changing yourself fix demon possession? 8:43:57 PM Janis: "...maybe we change ourselves into people who aren't turning into demons?" 8:44:25 PM Quill: Iskandar: It's not demon possession. It's like a disease, or a curse. And we've thrown Divine Magic at it and it hasn't worked. 8:45:16 PM Janis: "So, where is this Necro--whatsamahoozits?" 8:45:48 PM Valerian: Um. 8:45:50 PM Valerian: I'm not sure. 8:46:03 PM Valerian: And I doubt it will be easy. 8:46:06 PM Quill: Everyone roll a d20. 8:46:10 PM Valerian: Magic has a way of balancing that sort of thing. 8:46:26 PM Valerian: ((19)) 8:46:32 PM Wynn: ((14)) 8:47:01 PM Janis: ((12)) 8:47:01 PM Aziz: 12 8:48:34 PM Nilani: 9 8:50:13 PM Quill: You start looking in a more careful way, now that you know what you're looking for. The Necrotic Cradle is apparently located on a plane called the Deadlands, beneath a Necropolis. 8:50:36 PM Valerian: It's in the Deadlands underneath a Necropolis. 8:50:43 PM Valerian: ... didn't we go to a place called the Necropolis once? 8:51:07 PM Janis: "...that depends, what's a Necropolis?" 8:51:27 PM Quill: Nation's avatar appears. "Yes. It was the first plane this crew went to. The Necropolis." 8:51:29 PM Wynn: It was the first place we went after we woke up. I told you about it, Valerian. 8:51:49 PM Janis: "Oh yeah, the dead place." 8:51:57 PM Janis: "We all had to buy clothes there." 8:52:04 PM Quill: Nation: Where gold was common, and iron and other heavier metals were rare. 8:52:21 PM Wynn: And I made a fool of myself. 8:53:53 PM Janis: "Ok, let's go." 8:54:05 PM Janis: "Before Wynn decides to eat me." 8:54:13 PM Janis: Janis pockets a bunch more of the cookies. 8:54:42 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to eat you. Beat you, maybe." 8:55:12 PM Valerian: Nobody's eating or beating anyone. 8:55:15 PM Quill: Iskandar opens his mouth to say something supportive about Wynn making a fool of herself. Allys pokes him. 8:57:08 PM Janis: Janis starts going for the exit. Wanting desperately to get away from the books." 8:57:40 PM Quill: Nation: Well, thanks to the repairs, I can jump us back to the Necropolis pretty easily. 8:57:54 PM Valerian: Excellent! Let's go. ... thank you, Nation. 8:58:45 PM Quill: Nation vanishes to make ready for the jump. 8:59:30 PM Valerian: Leni sits down and holds on. 8:59:40 PM Wynn: Wynn sits. 9:00:28 PM Quill: You hear Vel's voice come over the intercom. "Alright, this jump should be a lot smoother than you're used to. But, you know, still hold on to something." 9:00:47 PM Janis: Janis does so 9:00:57 PM Quill: Everyone roll a d20. 9:01:12 PM Janis: ((5...uh oh)) 9:01:14 PM Valerian: ... I always do... 9:01:21 PM Wynn: (18) 9:01:41 PM Aziz: 17 9:04:46 PM Valerian: ((13)) 9:05:58 PM Quill: There's a moment where there's a feeling of freefall, accompanied by the sound of strange music! And suddenly Janis, though she thought she was secured, is falling onto the floor from a height of around five feet, like gravity momentarily reversed, but just for her. 9:06:14 PM Janis: Janis goes bird! 9:06:45 PM Valerian: Leni gulps. 9:06:49 PM Quill: It all happens too fast, unfortunately, to avoid the bruises. 9:07:17 PM Quill: But she can turn into a bird after she lands. Which makes it look like the jump turned her into a bird. 9:07:39 PM Janis: Janis is in too much pain after landing to actually do that. 9:07:47 PM Janis: "OW!" 9:07:59 PM Valerian: ... are you all right? 9:08:06 PM Wynn: Do you need healing? 9:08:18 PM Janis: Janis groans. "...I think I'm fine." 9:08:30 PM Janis: ((Did I take damage?)) 9:08:50 PM Quill: A couple of points if any, don't worry about it. 9:08:58 PM Janis: Janis gets up. 9:09:15 PM Janis: "...what was that?" 9:09:41 PM Quill: Other than that, it was a pretty smooth jump, with no hallucinations or anything like that. 9:10:20 PM Quill: Vel (intercom): There was a little burp in the stability matrix, but overall it held together pretty well. Everyone okay down there? 9:11:37 PM Janis: "I am NOT giving you five stars in Trip Advisor." 9:11:39 PM Wynn: We're fine. 9:12:23 PM Valerian: Yes, fine. ... fine-ish. 9:12:34 PM Quill: Nation: Well, the ground portals are established. You shouldn't have to walk through any crypts this time. 9:13:04 PM Janis: "Cool. Let's go. I am so done with this adventure." 9:13:19 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the portal all decked out in shield and armor. 9:13:52 PM Quill: All her gaudy, non-silver-and-gold armor. 9:14:10 PM Wynn: (lol oh yeah) 9:14:33 PM Aziz: Aziz leaves the dinosaur behind and follows Wynn. don't have my 3.5 sheet and the 5e sheet isn't done yet 9:14:59 PM Valerian: Leni grabs any old metal weapons we didn't sell from before and brings them with. 9:15:19 PM Janis: Janis has arrows. She's good. 9:15:50 PM Quill: The portal opens. IT seems to be inside an outhouse. 9:16:05 PM Quill: There is an odor. 9:16:08 PM Janis: "...wow...it's actually worse than the crypt." 9:16:18 PM Janis: Janis plugs her nose as she says this. 9:16:32 PM Valerian: Leni gags and opens the door to get out. 9:17:11 PM Quill: Luckily, no one really seems to watch a bunch of people walk out of the same outhouse. 9:17:42 PM Quill: Vel goes with you. "You said you've been here?" 9:18:19 PM Janis: "Once." 9:18:49 PM Valerian: They value ordinary metal and gold is waste material essentially for them. 9:19:10 PM Janis: "And they're really big on the dead." 9:19:56 PM Quill: Vel: I just mean, do you have points of contact here? If not, we can check in at the Bahamut chapel. 9:21:18 PM Valerian: I wasn't there for it, I just read about it in Wynn's book. 9:21:28 PM Janis: "...um...we met a priest dude once...I'm not sure he remembers us, though." 9:22:02 PM Wynn: I'm sure he does... but I can't guarantee it means he'd be friendly. It's not every day a group of people wakes up among the dishonored dead. 9:22:32 PM Janis: "It's probably better to just go to the Bahamut people." 9:23:12 PM Wynn: Indeed. Varrain probably only deals with his particular corner of the tombs. 9:24:28 PM Valerian: Leni nods. 9:27:00 PM Quill: All right, so you guys go with Vel toward a temple district. You see all kinds of people here, various religions and mourners from all across the multiverse. It's you guys, and Vel, for the moment, though everyone else is standing by if you need them. As last time, if you didn't know better, you'd think this place was gaudy --there'a lot of silver and gold just all over the place here. 9:27:24 PM Quill: USed and decoration, used fuctionally, as well. Golden door hinges, that sort of thing. 9:27:33 PM Valerian: ... not exactly to my own personal taste, but. 9:28:42 PM Janis: "I think you fit in here better than the rest of us." 9:28:48 PM Janis: "...except maybe Nilani." 9:29:05 PM Valerian: Have you ever seen me wear anything gold? 9:29:23 PM Janis: No, but you're always really fancy and nice looking. 9:30:41 PM Valerian: Thank you, I think? Assassins don't wear jewelry, normally. 9:32:01 PM Janis: ((Are people actually wearing gold and silver? Like, if it's so common, you think it wouldn't get used for clothing, much.)) 9:33:26 PM Quill: Yeah. It gets used for things like buttons and buckles a lot. It's not that a lot of people are dressing nice and fancy. 9:33:49 PM Janis: "Actually, I guess Aziz fits in, more." 9:33:58 PM Janis: "He's always all shiny." 9:34:35 PM Valerian: I think his girlfriend likes it that way. 9:35:11 PM Aziz: "I would assume that was obvious, honestly." 9:36:06 PM Valerian: How are you two doing? I don't see her around much--she seems shy. 9:38:54 PM Valerian: She's not still afraid we're going to steal her magic, is she? 9:43:04 PM Quill: Vel points ahead to a building decked out in platinum and gold, with a statue of a platinum dragon hanging over its entrance. "... I wonder where the Bahamut chapel is." 9:43:25 PM Valerian: ... to them, Bahamut is a cheap tin dragon. That's rather sad. 9:43:32 PM Quill: ((And you better believe that Martivir and Iskandar are, at this moment, doing everything they can to pad out their hoards.)) 9:45:01 PM Quill: Vel: Well, he is the Platinum Dragon. 9:45:25 PM Janis: Janis starts going towards the building. 9:47:21 PM Valerian: Leni does too. 9:47:43 PM Nilani: Nilani follows along. 9:47:47 PM Wynn: Wynn too 9:49:41 PM Quill: You enter the temple which is... very gaudy by your standards, very cheap by this plane's standards. And it's pretty much empty. 9:49:56 PM Janis: Janis calls out "HELLO?" which reverberates around the room 9:52:25 PM Quill: An old woman pokes her head out of some shadowy alcove. "Ah! Finally. Visitors! Elder Brother welcomes you, pilgrims!" 9:52:52 PM Janis: "...you're someone's brother?" 9:53:18 PM Quill: Vel: ... she means Bahamut. 9:53:27 PM Janis: "Oh, ok." 9:53:27 PM Valerian: Dragons refer to him that way by custom. 9:53:33 PM Valerian: Surely you've noticed it from Iskandar. 9:53:42 PM Wynn: All this time with allys and iskandar and you haven't figured out who Bahamut is yet. 9:54:05 PM Janis: "...There are a lot of gods we deal with, ok." 9:54:16 PM Janis: "It's hard to keep them all straight." 9:54:31 PM Janis: "And they all got, like, twenty names." 9:54:59 PM Valerian: So do I. 9:55:31 PM Janis: "...I'll be honest, Val. I don't remember all of yours either. I have them written down in my room." 9:55:45 PM Valerian: You have some of them written down. 9:55:51 PM Janis: "..." 9:55:52 PM Valerian: I'm half a page in the book. 9:56:04 PM Quill: The old woman is slowly making her way from the back of the room. 9:56:53 PM Janis: Janis walks right up to her. "Hi. I'm Janis Khorster, greatest...nevermind. We're looking for someone who can help us get to the Newton Cabinet." 9:57:21 PM Quill: Woman: WHAT? 9:58:08 PM Wynn: She means the necrotic cradle. 9:58:29 PM Quill: Woman: The what now? 9:58:45 PM Valerian: We heard it's under the city. 9:58:52 PM Quill: She cranes her neck in your direction to point her ear at you guys. 9:59:34 PM Janis: "NECROTIC CRADLE!" 10:00:08 PM Wynn: Just write it. 10:00:26 PM Aziz: Aziz pulls out a scroll and quill, offering them to Janis. 10:00:29 PM Quill: Woman: The Fibrotic Candle? I don't know what that is, dear! 10:00:53 PM Janis: Janis takes it and writes NEKROTRIC CRADLE! in big letters. 10:01:02 PM Valerian: ... close enough. 10:01:15 PM Janis: Janis holds them up to the Old Woman and points. 10:01:27 PM Quill: She looks at it. "Let me get my glasses, dear!" 10:01:32 PM Quill: She starts walking to the back. 10:01:38 PM Janis: "NO!" 10:01:41 PM Aziz: Aziz buries his face in his palm. 10:01:57 PM Janis: Janis full on runs at her screaming "NECROTIC CRADLE"! 10:02:44 PM Quill: Roll a d20, Janis. 10:02:59 PM Janis: ((19)) 10:03:33 PM Quill: Janis' skin turns red. 10:03:54 PM Janis: Janis doesn't notice. 10:04:29 PM Wynn: Janis! Stop. You're disrespecting the temple. 10:04:29 PM Quill: The old woman turns toward Janis and looks her up and down. "Oh dear." 10:04:49 PM Janis: Janis stop. "Sorry. I was just trying to get your attention." 10:05:19 PM Valerian: And now you look like a ripe apple. 10:05:22 PM Quill: She leans in close to Janis and seems to take a sniff. 10:05:34 PM Janis: "...um...what?" 10:06:04 PM Quill: Woman: You turned red, dear! 10:06:21 PM Janis: Janis looks at her skin. "...oh...oh no..." 10:06:27 PM Wynn: What did that? 10:06:37 PM Janis: "Demon blood?" 10:07:19 PM Wynn: Wynn turns toward Val, raising an eyebrow. (The only skin she has showing is her face) 10:08:12 PM Quill: Woman: I have a good ointment. It's meant for scales, but maybe it'll work for your humanoid girl here. 10:08:33 PM Quill: She turns and resumes walking to the back of the temple. Very slowly. 10:08:49 PM Valerian: I think we'll just let it be, ma'am. 10:09:01 PM Valerian: Have you heard of the Necrotic Cradle? It's under the city and we're looking for it. 10:09:11 PM Janis: Janis checks for fangs or horns. 10:09:32 PM Quill: No fangs or horns yet. 10:09:48 PM Quill: She looks at Valerian. "No, I'm afraid not. I have heard of a Necrotic Cradle, though. 10:10:26 PM Valerian: How do we get there? 10:12:13 PM Quill: Woman: To the Cradle? 10:12:24 PM Janis: "YES! GODS!" 10:13:12 PM Quill: There's a blur of movement, and suddenly Janis has been bopped on the head with a cane. 10:13:22 PM Janis: "OW!" 10:13:24 PM Wynn: Serves you right. 10:13:37 PM Janis: Janis glowers at Wynn. 10:14:09 PM Valerian: ... please try not to get upset. 10:15:21 PM Quill: Woman: Anyway. To get to the Necrotic Cradle you have to go to the Grand Mortuary. It's under that, I think. Somewhere. 10:15:51 PM Valerian: Anything else we should know about before we go, ma'am? 10:17:28 PM Quill: Woman: You don't have much time, I can tell you that. 10:17:44 PM Quill: Woman: And the Cradle is always guarded. I don't know by what. 10:17:59 PM Janis: "...can we just explain to the guards?" 10:17:59 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Thank you for your help." 10:18:12 PM Quill: Woman: Maybe. 10:18:28 PM Valerian: I'll try. 10:18:34 PM Janis: "Right...thanks." 10:19:46 PM Quill: SHe grunts, and gives Janis a look before continuing her slow walk to the back of the temple. 10:20:02 PM Quill: Janis' skin is still red. 10:20:15 PM Janis: Janis walks off, rubbing where she got whacked. 10:22:37 PM Valerian: Leni leaves the lady an offering of something metal and ordinary... not gold. 10:23:25 PM Janis: "So, we have to go to this Grand Crypt, fight or talk to the guards, and get in there." 10:24:16 PM Valerian: I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight anything. 10:24:45 PM Janis: "It's fine. I'm calm now. See?" 10:24:46 PM Wynn: I'll keep her in line. 10:24:49 PM Janis: Janis grins at you. 10:25:01 PM Valerian: ... you do realize you have fangs now, right? 10:25:15 PM Janis: Janis checks her teeth. 10:25:33 PM Quill: It's not hard to find the Grand Mortuary - it's at the center of the city, a huge, gothic building that dominates the skyline. 10:25:39 PM Quill: And yes, Janis has fangs now. 10:25:50 PM Janis: Janis covers her mouth and lets out a small "eep" 10:26:08 PM Janis: "...ok, no fighting." 10:28:15 PM Janis: Janis stays behind Val. 10:28:57 PM Quill: So, the Grand Mortuary is open to the public at the street level, it seems. 10:29:12 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the lead. 10:29:14 PM Valerian: I just don't want you to go full devil before we fix it. 10:29:29 PM Valerian: I'm not sure I could persuade you not to do anything bad if you went that far. 10:29:42 PM Janis: Janis hangs her head, but nods 10:31:23 PM Valerian: It's all right, we'll fix this. 10:31:30 PM Janis: "I will try not to lose it." 10:33:45 PM Quill: So you guys head to the Grand Mortuary? 10:34:04 PM Valerian: Leni sure does! 10:34:18 PM Janis: Janis does, staying behind Val and Wynn. 10:34:46 PM Quill: This place is mostly stonework, no metal at all. And it's damned old. 10:35:32 PM Quill: There are people in here -- they seem to be the natives, the caretakers, they're dressed in vestments similar to Varrain. 10:36:33 PM Wynn: Wynn looks for one who appears to be a supervisor or otherwise knowledgeable. 10:37:10 PM Valerian: Leni does too. Seems a bit distracted! 10:37:41 PM Quill: Okay, you flag down someone in vestments. Most of the natives here seem to be elves and dwarves. 10:38:58 PM Valerian: We're hoping to get to the Necrotic Cradle. 10:39:36 PM Quill: The guy, a dwarf, goes a bit pale. "What? Why would you want to go there?" 10:40:13 PM Wynn: We need to cure ourselves of a pit fiend's essence. 10:40:13 PM Valerian: It's kind of important. 10:40:19 PM Valerian: Please. 10:40:29 PM Janis: "It's an emergency." 10:40:50 PM Quill: The dwarf gets an odd look. "What Pit Fiend?" 10:41:09 PM Wynn: What difference does it make? 10:42:21 PM Quill: Dwarf: You never know, do you? 10:42:39 PM Janis: "Never know what?" 10:42:55 PM Wynn: Can you help us or not? We just need directions. 10:43:00 PM Valerian: Please, we just need help. I don't want to lose my friends. 10:46:20 PM Valerian: ((37 diplomacy if that helps.)) 10:47:16 PM Quill: The dwarf looks back and forth. "All right, all right. Follow me, I'll see if I can help you." 10:47:30 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 10:47:47 PM Janis: Janis follows. "Thankth...oh. 10:49:04 PM Quill: He leads you through a maze of corridors. "The Necrotic Cradle isn't really here. But it is accessible from here. Do you know the history?" 10:49:19 PM Wynn: We don't need a history lesson. Just entry. 10:49:29 PM Valerian: I think we should find out the history. 10:49:32 PM Valerian: Please, tell us. 10:49:53 PM Janis: "Do we have to know the hitht-- groan " 10:52:39 PM Quill: Dwarf: It's a strange warp in the balance of life and death -- a place where the energies positive and negative planes brush up against each other and don't annihilate each other. The energies there are very easily harnessable by sentient beings in a way similar to Wish magic. 10:53:07 PM Valerian: Why doesn't everyone go down there and do it, then? 10:53:10 PM Quill: Dwarf: But the changes wrought only affect oneself, not the entire multiverse. 10:53:50 PM Quill: Dwarf: Because the Marut down there kills most people trying to access it, I'd imagine. 10:54:05 PM Janis: "The Marut?" 10:54:17 PM Quill: Dwarf: An Inevitable. 10:54:31 PM Janis: "...oh." 10:54:35 PM Quill: Dwarf: Rather personable fellow, actually, as long as you're not trying to access the Cradle. 10:54:57 PM Valerian: ... good. That means maybe we can get him to talk. 10:54:57 PM Wynn: ...and if we are? 10:55:14 PM Quill: Dwarf: Maruts are Inevitables charged with punishing those who abuse Wish magic. 10:55:37 PM Quill: Dwarf: Perhaps, if your cause is just. 10:55:50 PM Quill: Dwarf: And you make your case well. 10:55:53 PM Valerian: I don't want to use it. He'll talk to me. 10:56:14 PM Janis: "I think not becoming a demon ith a pretty jutht cauthe." 10:56:40 PM Wynn: He could kill us to make us not be demons. 10:57:01 PM Janis: "...why aren't you changing?" 10:57:09 PM Valerian: She hasn't lost her temper, Janis. 10:57:17 PM Valerian: All right, show us the way. 10:58:00 PM Wynn: I don't fly off the cuff at any provocation unlike some people. And I've been trying to meditate more. 10:58:31 PM Janis: "...I am not that bad." 10:58:34 PM Valerian: Maybe I'm a good influence. 10:58:51 PM Wynn: Trying hard not to punch you in the face is a good motivator sometimes. 10:59:14 PM Wynn: ...that came out wrong. 10:59:32 PM Janis: "...your love ith weird." 10:59:56 PM Quill: Dwarf: ...becoming demons? 11:00:15 PM Wynn: What? 11:00:16 PM Quill: Vel: love is always weird, Janis. 11:00:56 PM Valerian: This message has been removed. 11:01:11 PM Quill: He's walking you through the halls as you guys are talking. Part Two 7:15:37 PM Quill: When last we left, you guys were in the Necropolis, being lead into the depths of the Grand Mortuary, to the Necrotic Cradle, in an effort to cure Janis and Wynn of a curse left behind by the Pit Fiend Baraskal, who had worked out a strange way to replicate himself and escape the normal cycle of life and death for a devil. 7:18:26 PM Janis: Janis is walking behind. Trying not to attract too much attention. 7:19:26 PM Valerian: Leni is concerned. 7:19:38 PM Quill: Indeed, Janis had sprouted fangs and red skin after an earlier outburst. A relatively minor one, really, but everything is major when you're becoming a Pit Fiend. 7:19:54 PM Wynn: Wynn is walking in front. 7:20:52 PM Janis: "...uh...tho...how far down ith thith...what wath hith name, again?" 7:21:46 PM Valerian: I don't know. It's a Marut. 7:22:05 PM Quill: The Inevitable? He calls himself Idrix. He occasionally comes out to ask for books. 7:22:23 PM Quill: That was the dwarf saying that, by the way. 7:23:18 PM Valerian: What kind of books? 7:26:17 PM Quill: Dwarf: Oh, pretty much everything. I worked in the library for awhile and pushed a cart full of books down there. There were three books on making birdhouses, a full series of twenty seven romance novels, five books on transdimensional mathematics -- that sort of thing. 7:26:57 PM Janis: "Why doeth everyone wanna read thethe romanthe thingth?" 7:27:13 PM Quill: Dwarf: There's a lot of them. 7:27:17 PM Valerian: I wish Isk was here. 7:27:39 PM Janis: "Maybe he'th a fan." 7:27:40 PM Quill: ((Iskandar isn't with you.)) 7:29:45 PM Janis: "Val, when we thee him, tell him about Ithk'thhhhh...ithk...URG! Tell him about the book!" 7:30:40 PM Valerian: Maybe. We'll see how it goes. 7:31:24 PM Janis: Janis nods instead of talking 7:32:56 PM Valerian: Show us the way. 7:33:26 PM Quill: The dwarf has been you taking you down into the depths of the Grand Mortuary, down hallways and flights of stairs. 7:36:23 PM Quill: Dwarf: We haven't had anybody want to go down to the Cradle for a very long time. I think people used to seek it out a lot more before we built the Grand Mortuary over it. 7:36:32 PM Valerian: That makes sense. 7:37:19 PM Quill: Dwarf: STanding rule is that if someone knows to ask about it, and knows about it, to let them in there. 7:37:45 PM Valerian: Do most of them come back? 7:37:47 PM Quill: Finally, you come to a large set of double doors carved from the rock itself. There's a lot of stone dust on here. 7:38:23 PM Quill: Dwarf: Sometimes they come back outs, sometimes they don't. They never talk about what went on. 7:39:01 PM Janis: Never? 7:39:41 PM Quill: Dwarf: No. Not sure why -- could be one of the rules of the Cradle. 7:40:13 PM Janis: "Were they alwayth better after?" 7:40:15 PM Valerian: Leni nods. 7:40:36 PM Quill: Dwarf: I've never met any of these people myself, mind you. 7:40:44 PM Quill: Dwarf: So I couldn't tell you. 7:44:20 PM Janis: "Why doeth nobody ever know about thethe thingth. 'Hey, here'th a big, powerful magic thingy...let'th tell no one about it and just thee what happenth.'" 7:45:04 PM Valerian: ... think about the question and you'll have the answer. 7:45:32 PM Janis: "...I don't get it." 7:45:49 PM Quill: Dwarf: Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck. 7:45:54 PM Quill: He takes his leave. 7:46:00 PM Wynn: Let's go. 7:46:07 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the door! 7:46:18 PM Quill: Make a strength roll. 7:46:26 PM Janis: "Fangth are not ath cool ath I thought they'd be." 7:46:51 PM Wynn: (lol 6.) 7:48:47 PM Valerian: Quintilian doesn't mind them. 7:49:13 PM Quill: The door doesn't budge at first. You can make another roll. 7:49:58 PM Wynn: Wynn growls and probably rips the thing off its hinges with a nat 20 (23) 7:50:09 PM Janis: "They're not tho bad when I don't have to talk with them." 7:50:45 PM Janis: ((I think the blood might be getting to someone else, lol)) 7:51:11 PM Janis: "Like, when I'm a bat, they aren't a problem." 7:51:19 PM Quill: With a grunt, she pushes the large doors open. 7:51:49 PM Quill: There's a cavern beyond, and a wind blows through it. 7:52:13 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down to her arm and starts in. 7:52:48 PM Janis: Janis follows behind Wynn. 7:52:59 PM Valerian: I'd have you ask Quint for advice, but hopefully we won't need it. 7:53:01 PM Valerian: Leni does too. 7:53:17 PM Nilani: Nilani walks along cautiously. 7:53:32 PM Janis: "I don't wanna keep em. I jutht want them gone. Thith whole adventure thucks!" 7:55:12 PM Quill: So you guys go into the cavern, which winds downward. There's faint light from up ahead, that gets brighter. You guys think you see bones here and there, and old bits of gear. 7:55:36 PM Janis: Janis sees the bones and stays behind Wynn. 7:57:42 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps going. 7:58:28 PM Janis: "...tho...how angry do you think I need to be before I get a tail?" 7:58:47 PM Valerian: It could still be permanent, you know. 7:59:08 PM Janis: "...tho, don't puth it?" 8:00:09 PM Quill: Speaking of which, both Wynn and Janis, Give me Con saves. 8:00:23 PM Quill: Or, Fort, if we're talking 3.5. 8:00:44 PM Janis: ((Not great, 13.)) 8:01:03 PM Wynn: 27 8:01:09 PM Valerian: Yes, exactly. 8:01:48 PM Quill: Okay, noted. 8:02:25 PM Janis: ((I should've gone fort. My fort is much better.)) 8:05:34 PM Wynn: ((that is what you should've rolled. lol)) 8:05:46 PM Wynn: ((you have class bonus to fort besides just straight con)) 8:06:04 PM Wynn: ((or are you saying you rolled 5e instead of 3.5)) 8:06:14 PM Janis: ((That is what I did)) 8:06:30 PM Janis: ((I have my 5e sheet done, so I thought the button would be easier)) 8:07:13 PM Quill: The passageway opens up, and the path you're on opens up into a huge cavern. Up ahead, an opening in the rock wall admits a beam of brilliant light that silhouettes a titanic armored figure standing just in front of the aperture. 8:07:35 PM Quill: To either side of the figure are piles upon piles of books. 8:07:42 PM Wynn: Wynn walks up to it. ((#nofear) 8:07:49 PM Quill: Also there's a large pile of birdhouses. 8:08:10 PM Valerian: Excuse me. 8:08:29 PM Valerian: ((I'm on my phone now.)) 8:09:22 PM Quill: Idrix: For what purpose do you seek the Necrotic Cradle? The energies here are unstable, and dangerous. 8:10:15 PM Wynn: A pit fiend infected us and we are seeking a cure. 8:11:39 PM Janis: "We pwomithe to not uthe it for anything bad." 8:12:38 PM Quill: Behind the Inevitable, the cavern opens up. There's an abyss of darkness beyond it, and beyond that, protruding from the far wall of the cavern is a hemisphere of stone. The light here comes from the center of this hemi-sphere, like it's a giant eyeball projecting a ray of light. 8:12:51 PM Quill: Idrix: Infected you? 8:13:18 PM Wynn: We accidentally drank some of the blood. 8:13:26 PM Valerian: They got in water it had bled into. 8:13:47 PM Valerian: It wasn't deliberate or willing in the slightest. 8:13:49 PM Quill: Idrix: I've met Pit Fiends before, their blood doesn't do that. 8:14:00 PM Valerian: This one's did. 8:14:16 PM Janis: "Hith name was Barathkal." 8:14:29 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls at the implication she's lying. 8:14:47 PM Janis: "He put himthelf in hith blood, tho he could live forevah." 8:15:01 PM Quill: Wynn's skin turns red. The Inevitable scatches his chin, thoughtfull. 8:15:47 PM Valerian: ... please help us 8:15:49 PM Valerian: . 8:16:01 PM Janis: "Look! Do I thound like I am uthed to thethe teeth? And thee'th turnin' red right in front of you. You can thee what'th happening." 8:16:55 PM Valerian: If there's a price, tell us what it is. 8:17:47 PM Valerian: Please. 8:17:48 PM Quill: Idrix studies Janis and Wynn closely. "You seek to return to your normal state. This is all, yes? And to deny this Pit Fiend the chance to escape his own fate." 8:18:03 PM Janis: "Yeah." 8:18:04 PM Quill: Suddenly, Wynn and Janis feel like they can't lie. 8:18:10 PM Quill: Just so you know. 8:18:29 PM Janis: "...yeah. That'th all I want right now." 8:18:37 PM Wynn: Yes. 8:19:25 PM Quill: Idrix: Very well. I will not stop you. But I do not control the Cradle; I simply guard it. 8:19:37 PM Quill: He points at the aperture in the rock, where the light is coming from. "IT is through there." 8:19:53 PM Janis: "Tho...do we have to go one atta time, or jutht both at onthe?" 8:20:00 PM Wynn: Thank you. 8:20:53 PM Quill: He points at the abyss, which, when you look into it, is just filled with utter blackness. "That is a rift to the Negative Energy plane. Do not fall in there -- but you must cross it to reach the Cradle itself. 8:21:24 PM Janis: Janis nods 8:22:28 PM Quill: The Abyss is 25-30 feet across to reach the aperture. The 'eyeball'. 8:23:19 PM Wynn: ((is there like... a path? or just 30' of nothing?)) 8:23:26 PM Quill: 30 feet of nothin. 8:23:39 PM Janis: "...ok...that'th a problem." 8:23:50 PM Janis: "...I can try going bird...but that won't help you." 8:25:44 PM Quill: Idrix moves off to one side of the passage and sits down heavily, picking up a book and reading it. 8:25:48 PM Wynn: I have my rope. Maybe there's something it can tie to. 8:26:22 PM Quill: You can't see anything on the inside of the aperture, it's too bright. 8:27:50 PM Janis: "...I can try thomething." 8:28:03 PM Janis: Janis tries to transform into a giant eagle. 8:30:07 PM Quill: She does so! Ish. Janis transforms -- into a demon. You guys know what a Vrock is? That's what Janis is now. 8:30:18 PM Quill: She was aiming for giant eagle. She missed. 8:30:37 PM Wynn: Wynn reflexively grabs her mace. 8:30:40 PM Janis: "CRAW!" 8:30:44 PM Valerian: Gods! 8:30:54 PM Janis: "CRAW?" 8:31:26 PM Janis: "Oh...wait, I can still...what?" 8:31:36 PM Janis: "Oh, talking got easier, suddenly." 8:32:04 PM Valerian: You're a vrock. 8:32:15 PM Quill: Well, talking with a beak is still a different experience. 8:32:23 PM Janis: "I'm a what?" 8:32:29 PM Janis: Janis looks at her claws. 8:32:31 PM Janis: "GAH!" 8:32:38 PM Janis: "Not cool! Not cool!" 8:33:04 PM Janis: ((...I am still large, though)) 8:33:25 PM Janis: "...um...I was kind of going for eagle...but I think I can still carry Wynn across." 8:33:32 PM Wynn: .... 8:33:43 PM Janis: "...maybe take your armor off, though?" 8:33:59 PM Janis: "That'd make it a little easier." 8:34:13 PM Wynn: ...if you drop me I'll have to kill you. 8:34:54 PM Wynn: Wynn hands Val her shield and starts pulling bits off though 8:35:36 PM Quill: Wynn makes herself a bit lighter. 8:35:50 PM Janis: Janis tries to pick up Wynn. 8:36:26 PM Quill: You do so. 8:36:51 PM Janis: Janis carries her across. 8:37:03 PM Valerian: Leni watches. 8:37:23 PM Janis: "...I wonder if I could keep this form, after. It's kind of cool." 8:37:37 PM Valerian: Bad idea. 8:37:54 PM Janis: Janis keeps flying straight for the cradle. 8:41:42 PM Quill: It's awkward, but you get across, and through the aperture. It is VERY bright. The interior of the bulbous protrusion is a largely spherical space with a huge rent in the floor that reminds you of the black abyss outside, except that instead of being blacker than black, this is filled with pure shining light so bright it's hard to see in here. The floor of this spherical cavern is covered with cracks -- the cracks that come from the bright abyss are similarly charged with white energy, and the cracks that come from dark abyss carry the dark negative energy. 8:43:16 PM Quill: The largest cracks from each side form a spiral shape, and at the middle, where these large cracks meet, there's this distortion of energy just hanging in the air. 8:43:54 PM Janis: "Ok, really bright. Kind of hard to see straight. Don't panic." 8:44:28 PM Quill: But Janis manages to deposit Wynn safely on the edge of this chamber. 8:44:53 PM Janis: "There, see? Totally fine." 8:45:50 PM Wynn: Except for the demon thing. And trying to figure out how to get back after. 8:46:02 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 8:46:03 PM Wynn: Wynn approaches the thing. 8:46:24 PM Janis: "...I am kind of hoping the Cradle will just sort of...put us back." 8:46:47 PM Janis: Janis changes back 8:47:01 PM Janis: Janis changes back to demon Janis, anyway. 8:47:11 PM Quill: She has horns now! 8:47:22 PM Quill: And in fact I would like you both to make Will saves. 8:47:28 PM Janis: "Godth damn it!" 8:47:41 PM Janis: ((I'm gonna use my 3.5 sheet this time)) 8:47:47 PM Wynn: (13) 8:48:02 PM Janis: ((11...still crap)) 8:48:24 PM Janis: "...hey, Wynn?" 8:48:54 PM Wynn: What? 8:49:24 PM Janis: "...I jutht...I'm thorry. For getting you into thith and...for everything elthe, really." 8:51:35 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs (but probably sounds like a huff). "Just make better choices next time." 8:51:56 PM Janis: Janis nods. "Tho...what do we do, now?" 8:52:25 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches out to see if she can touch the disturbance thingy. 8:52:39 PM Janis: Janis grabs her hand. 8:52:45 PM Janis: "I don't like thith." 8:53:03 PM Quill: Meanwhile, what is everyone else doing? 8:53:13 PM Janis: "I've got a feeling...thith lookth really dangerouth." 8:55:30 PM Janis: ((..."Everyone else" may be afk right now.)) 8:55:55 PM Wynn: Everything we do is dangerous. Do you want to be cured or not? 8:55:59 PM Quill: Okay. 8:56:42 PM Janis: "...I gueth? ...I don't know. I feel really weird." 8:58:58 PM Valerian: Leni follows the girls by spiderclimbing on the ceiling. 9:00:27 PM Quill: Vel: ... I'll just hold up the rear, then. 9:02:14 PM Janis: "Val?" 9:02:24 PM Wynn: ((is there a ceiling? lol)) 9:02:25 PM Valerian: Yes? 9:02:32 PM Quill: Yeah, Valerian is there with you guys. And yeah, there's a ceiling. 9:02:45 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches for the thing again. ((i touched the butt!)) 9:03:09 PM Janis: Janis fights the urge to stop her. 9:03:40 PM Janis: Janis whispers under her breath "Pleathe don't kill uth all." 9:03:52 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls back. 9:04:01 PM Wynn: What's your plan then? 9:04:20 PM Janis: "I don't have a plan. I jutht...I really feel like it might kill uth." 9:04:46 PM Janis: "...maybe we live our liveth ath demonth from now on. Can't be that bad." 9:05:26 PM Valerian: It's bad. 9:05:27 PM Wynn: No. But... something just made me feel like I needed to stop. Something not me. 9:05:46 PM Valerian: Leni reaches for it, then! 9:06:07 PM Wynn: Wait, what? Why do you think that means you should do it? 9:08:27 PM Quill: Val reaches for it! It BURRRNS. Where he touches it, the skin ripples and seems to shift between chalk-white, and all the various shades of skin they display in all their identities. 9:08:57 PM Janis: "VAL!" 9:09:06 PM Valerian: ... it's fine. I'm all right. I think. 9:09:53 PM Quill: Does he keep his hand in there? 9:09:55 PM Wynn: Wynn gets ready to pull him away if he looks like he's in danger. 9:10:24 PM Janis: Janis freezes, fighting between what she thinks is right and what the feeling tells her. 9:10:46 PM Valerian: Leni does. 9:13:04 PM Valerian: Leni takes his hand out, finally. 9:13:07 PM Valerian: ... I think it works. 9:13:21 PM Valerian: ... it hurts a lot, and it's going to nearly kill you to do it, but it works. 9:13:35 PM Wynn: Are you ok? 9:13:57 PM Valerian: Leni inspects his hand. 9:14:11 PM Valerian: Yes. I can tell what it does because..... well, I can tell what I do normally. 9:14:28 PM Valerian: It breaks you down at a basic level and then builds it back up. 9:14:33 PM Quill: His hand looks normal now, though his sleeve seems a bit singed. 9:14:48 PM Janis: "...thanks, Val." 9:15:00 PM Wynn: Let me go first, Janis. 9:15:03 PM Valerian: ... it does hurt a lot. 9:15:08 PM Janis: "...yeah...ok." 9:15:49 PM Wynn: Wynn says a quick prayer to the Saint and steps wholly into the thing. 9:16:03 PM Quill: Give me a WIll save, Wynn! 9:16:23 PM Wynn: (14 shitty rolls!) 9:18:33 PM Quill: Wynn feels like it's walking through quicksand. She's making progress, but it's like she's fighting herself. To nail the point home, she starts howling and cursing, and in a voice that's Wynn but definitely NOT Wynn starts saying "NO. I will make you greater." 9:18:53 PM Quill: She's still walking forward, slowly though, and Wynn still has the abilty to speak. 9:19:44 PM Wynn: Silence, devil. I'd rather die than let you stay. 9:20:18 PM Nilani: Nilani is worried, but stays where she is, not wanting to interfere. 9:21:16 PM Quill: "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. I know ways to extricate myself from you without such a drastic step!" 9:21:20 PM Valerian: Leni frets and watches. 9:21:44 PM Wynn: I don't deal with devils. 9:21:48 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps pushing forward 9:22:32 PM Quill: Wynn steps into the distortion fully, and energy plays over her form. It really, really hurts. 9:23:01 PM Quill: Baraskel screams in her voice, cursing and swearing at you. 9:23:32 PM Janis: Janis fights the urge to run 9:23:58 PM Quill: 10 seconds go by. 9:24:13 PM Quill: 20. 9:24:47 PM Quill: Wynn's form seems to start to dissipate, become ill-defined. 9:25:13 PM Wynn: Wynn grits her mushy teeth and bears it. 9:25:14 PM Quill: Sometimes it's her standing there, sometimes it's a Pit Fiend. 9:25:31 PM Quill: Then she just... disappears, swallowed by the energy. 9:25:41 PM Janis: "...Wynn?" 9:27:30 PM Valerian: Wynn? Wynn! 9:27:47 PM Janis: "...is she...?" 9:28:23 PM Quill: Wynn reappears and collapses to the floor. 9:28:34 PM Quill: SHe just looks like herself. 9:28:37 PM Valerian: Leni runs to her. 9:28:41 PM Valerian: Are you all right? Did it work? 9:28:45 PM Quill: SHe has 1 hp, but she's alive. 9:29:20 PM Quill: And consciousish. 9:29:26 PM Valerian: Leni baps her with a healing wand, twice. 9:29:31 PM Wynn: Ow. 9:30:01 PM Wynn: Wynn groans. "That was not fun." 9:30:32 PM Janis: "...ok...that wath fun, thould we go now?" 9:31:07 PM Valerian: Leni helps Wynn up, and then hugs her. 9:31:28 PM Wynn: Wynn hugs back. 9:31:43 PM Janis: Janis takes a deep breath, and tries to charge the rip. 9:32:12 PM Valerian: I'm sorry you had to do that... 9:32:18 PM Valerian: Leni watches Janis, and steps a little closer. 9:32:22 PM Quill: Will save! 9:32:26 PM Quill: Janis. 9:33:30 PM Janis: ((17?)) 9:33:41 PM Quill: You charge it! 9:33:52 PM Quill: And the energies start tearing Janis apart. 9:33:59 PM Janis: "RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 9:34:03 PM Wynn: ...is that what I looked like? 9:34:22 PM Quill: She's in there for 10 seconds. 9:34:38 PM Quill: 20. 9:35:04 PM Quill: She disintegrates like Wynn. 9:35:13 PM Valerian: Yes. 9:35:45 PM Valerian: Me too, with the hand, anyway. The greyish-white look is the base form. 9:36:26 PM Wynn: ...I hope she makes the right choice. 9:37:52 PM Valerian: She'll be fine. 9:43:53 PM Quill: Janis reappears, and collapses to the floor! With 1 hp, but back to her normal, non demon self. 9:44:19 PM Wynn: Wynn helps her to her feet and uses her lay on hands. 9:44:39 PM Janis: "...oh man...Devils are the worst." 9:45:43 PM Janis: "...can we go home, now?" 9:45:59 PM Wynn: If we can figure out how to get back, yes. 9:46:23 PM Janis: "...well...I can still change into an animal one more time today...wanna give the Giant Eagle a try?" 9:46:33 PM Valerian: I can walk across. 9:46:43 PM Wynn: Wynn does sweep Janis for negative energy first though. 9:47:03 PM Quill: Oh, Wynn's radar is NUTS down here. Basically useless. 9:47:30 PM Quill: But you guys get back across. 9:47:40 PM Wynn: Wynn armors up again. 9:47:42 PM Quill: Idrix looks up. "Oh, hey, you guys made it." 9:48:00 PM Janis: "More or less...a pit fiend less, specifically." 9:48:19 PM Quill: Idrix: Good. IT usually gets dicier when you try for more than that. 9:48:35 PM Valerian: Try for more? 9:48:41 PM Janis: "And, I can do this again. Sally sold she shells...no, wait...Sally shold...I can say "S"s again." 9:49:07 PM Quill: Idrix: ... just never try to remake yourself into a god, is all I can say. 9:49:31 PM Janis: "...I could've made myself a God? ...Dammit! I didn't think of that!" 9:49:40 PM Nilani: ...Noted. 9:49:47 PM Janis: "Uh...I mean...right, don't do that. Nevermind. hehe" 9:50:38 PM Quill: Idrix: Curing yourself of various conditions is a lot easier -- it's kind of a return to a previous iteration. Trying to make yourself greater -- that's where you tend to run into greater costs. 9:50:39 PM Valerian: The world doesn't need two Vecnas, Janis. Or two Tiamats. 9:51:07 PM Quill: He rummages around and hands you a very nice birdhouse. "Here, take this, and go in peace." 9:51:16 PM Janis: "I would be such a good Tiamat, though...not that I'd want to." 9:52:08 PM Janis: "Thanks, Idrix. If we're all really lucky, you'll never see any of us again." 9:52:34 PM Quill: He nods, and returns to his reading. 9:52:47 PM Wynn: Thank you. 9:53:57 PM Valerian: Leni nods. 9:53:57 PM Quill: You guys manage to find your way out of the cavern and out of the Grand Mortuary. 9:54:22 PM Janis: Janis seems...really distant. 9:54:51 PM Valerian: Janis? Are you all right? 9:55:37 PM Janis: "Huh...yeah, just thinking. ...you think we can head back yet, or are Marti and Isk still collecting?" 9:56:16 PM Quill: You actually run into them, with a couple of crates and some bags on a floating disk behind them. 9:56:24 PM Valerian: We can probably head back. I think they can find their way. It didn't say anything to you, did it? 9:57:32 PM Janis: "...it did...standard evil deal stuff. "I could make you better, richer, stronger, we would make a great team" blah blah blah." 9:57:41 PM Janis: "I'm not dumb enough to fall for any of that." 9:58:10 PM Janis: Janis pulls a strand of her hair...her much shorter hair. 9:58:18 PM Janis: "...I'd like to head back now." 9:58:42 PM Quill: Iskandar: How was your thing? ARe you still devil people? 9:59:16 PM Janis: "Nope, all clean. ...well, I am...but, I mean, Wynn wouldn't choose to let a devil live in her head, right?" 9:59:39 PM Janis: "...we can have Tarak look at her back on the ship, right?" 9:59:56 PM Valerian: I think it worked. 10:00:18 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "You know me so well." 10:01:11 PM Janis: "Hey, you were stupid enough to follow me into an obvious stream of death. We can't take any chances." 10:01:17 PM Janis: Janis smirks at Wynn 10:01:50 PM Valerian: I think you mean "good," not "stupid." 10:02:21 PM Janis: "...yeah...thanks, Wynn." 10:03:09 PM Wynn: You're welcome.